


A Familiar Pattern

by AlyaBug (MorphologicalMayhem)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hickeys, Kisses, ML Ultimate Guess Who Challenge, Makeup, Making Out, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphologicalMayhem/pseuds/AlyaBug
Summary: Marinette helps Adrien cover up a suspiciously familiar pattern of hickeys.





	

“Damn it!” 

Marinette jumped at the unexpected outburst. She had thought she was alone in the locker room.  This morning had been hectic and she hadn’t had any time to do her makeup or even properly fix her hair before she had to run to class. That wasn’t an unusual occurrence for her so she often took this time during lunch to at least make herself presentable for afternoon classes. 

The previous night had been particularly interesting. An akuma had attacked late in the evening and taken multiple transformations before Chat Noir and her were able to defeat it. When they finally managed to defeat it they found that they each had a fresh transformation. 

They spent the next few hours in a way that had become a habit over the past few weeks: wrapped in each other's arms, passionately making out. 

Her feelings for Chat had started slowly, morphing from platonic to romantic so gradually that she didn't even notice it until she was suddenly overcome with the desire to kiss him. And kiss they did. It was like they were making up for lost time. All the time over the past three years that they could have been kissing they were trying to fit in the past few weeks. Her lips almost felt bruised from the sheer amount of kisses. 

The memory of the previous night made her stomach flip in pleasure as she looked around the locker room. 

To her surprise she saw Adrien, digging through his bag in his locker. He looked fairly frantic, muttering under his breath. She wasn’t used to seeing him so frazzled. 

“Hey, Adrien” She greeted, walking up to him. Over the past couple of years she had gotten much more comfortable with him, especially after she started falling for Chat Noir. While she was still fairly nervous around him, they had developed a good friendship due primarily to Alya and Nino and their mutual love of video games. 

“Oh, hey Marinette.” He said, barely looking up. After a second he paused and looking at her properly. “You don’t happen to have any cover-up, do you?”

“Cover-up? Like, for your face?” She asked. 

“Yeah. I forgot mine. I have foundation so I can blend it properly but it isn’t enough to cover it.” He gestured vaguely at his neck.

His neck that was covered in hickeys. 

It looked like he had attempted to cover it up this morning but it must have gotten wiped away at some point because his neck and jaw had little bruises speckled all over them. Whoever gave them to him had really gone to town. It was a little excessive, to be honest. 

She blushed when she realized that Chat probably looked similar. She had been pretty enthusiastic last night. 

“I know, uh, yeah. Sorry.” He was blushing very hard. 

“You makeup? I mean, make out! Uh, you have a girlfriend?” She found herself stuttering. She may have been mostly over her crush but it was still a bit uncomfortable to think about him being kissed by someone else. 

“Yeah.” He smiled dreamily and she felt a little pang in her chest. ”You can’t mention this to Nino, by the way.”

“Oh, a secret girlfriend.” She couldn’t help but smile, thinking of her own secret boyfriend. “I get that.”

“Yeah?” He quirked an eyebrow. 

“Let me just grab my concealer.” She said, avoiding his questioning look and running over to her locker to grab her makeup bag. 

“Thank you so much!” He said earnestly. “I have a photoshoot in, like, fifteen minutes and I can’t go looking like this.”

“Don’t you have a makeup artist to deal with this sort of thing?” She asked, picking out her concealer from the messy bag. It wasn’t a perfect match for him but it would work, especially if he put some foundation on top. She handed him the tube, her compact, and a makeup sponge. 

His blush deepened. “They, uh, can’t know. Especially not Nathalie. My dad, uh, doesn’t know and I kind of want to keep it that way.” His neck was so red that the hickeys almost blended into it. 

“I  _ totally  _ understand.” She couldn’t help but stare at the marks on his neck. Especially on large one right at the base of his jaw. It reminded her of last night, kissing and sucking on Chat’s neck and listening to him moan, feeling his body underneath hers. That spot was one that she paid particular attention to. She felt her stomach clench as she remembered the noises he made. 

“Um,” Adrien said, breaking her out of her momentary daze. “Do you think you can put it on? I usually have someone else do it and I can’t really see it very well.”

“Oh, no problem.” She took back the sponge and squirted some of the beige creme on to it. 

“So. . .” Adrien said as she started to dab at his neck. “Sounds like you also have a secret make out buddy?”

Marinette jumped and smeared the makeup on his shirt. “Sorry.” She said quickly, as she recovered. “What gave you that idea?” She attempted to be casual.

He laughed. “You were dropping hints all over the place.” 

Her face was hot as she laughed along with him. “Uh, yeah. I did kind of imply that, didn’t I?” 

“Yup.” He grinned and her heart beat faster. Was it wrong to think he looked so cute when he was joking like that? Her crush was definitely not as gone as she thought it was. He just looked so damn adorable when he grinned cheekily like that. It almost reminded her of Chat. 

“Soooooo. . . .” Adrien said, as she gently blended the makeup. “What’s he like?” 

“What’s  _ your  _ girlfriend like?” She countered. Somehow it was much easier to talk to him when he was acting like this, it was almost like talking to Chat.

“She’s so amazing.” He said dreamily. “She’s so brave and kind and beautiful and just  _ such  _ a good kisser. Like, you have no idea.” His eyes got a faraway look.

“I think I have a pretty good idea.” She said, giggling as she started covering the largest hickey. Apparently this was really the popular spot to focus on for guys. Did all make out sessions end up with the same pattern of hickeys? She didn’t have a huge amount of experience with kissing but that seemed like it was a little odd that it would be the exact same. 

He laughed. “Yeah. . . last night was a little . . . enthusiastic.” He grinned in a very Chat-like way. “What about your guy?”

“My guy?” She asked, mind still on the familiarity of that smile. “He’s great. I didn’t give him a chance for the longest time but I’m glad I did.” She smiled fondly. “He’s just so cute and caring. I feel like I can trust him to always be there for me. And also, yeah, great kisser.”

“Why’s it a secret then?” 

That was the question wasn’t it. That was why she couldn’t tell Alya, or anyone, about her relationship. Because she had no good excuse for why she couldn’t tell them more about him. “It just has to be right now. Maybe someday. . . .” She trailed off. Because there was a part of her who did want to end the secrecy between her and Chat. Maybe once they defeated Hawkmoth she could introduce the normal him to her friends and make up some excuse about how they met. Unless they already knew each other. . . . She couldn’t dwell on that though. It was just wishful thinking. She focused on finishing up blending away those suspiciously familiar marks.

“I definitely understand that.” He sighed in frustration.

“Is it because of some sort of model thing? Or you dad?” She asked. That was probably the reason for his secret girlfriend. Because he was just a normal person. Not a superhero. 

“Something like that.” He said vaguely, checking out his neck in the mirror. “Thanks so much for this.” He grabbed the foundation and held it out to her. “Can you help with this too?”

“Of course.” She took it and her hand bumped his. It made her heart pound. She was overreacting. Her suspicion couldn’t be true. It was just too. . . ridiculous. Too convenient. What were the chances? Real life didn’t work like that. It was just a coincidence. 

“Tell me more about her.” She asked, guiltily. Her heart beat in her ears as she blended powder into his neck, hiding any evidence of the marks. The marks made by his secret girlfriend. The same marks she gave to her secret boyfriend. 

Adrien’s face lit up. “She’s so great. Just, brimming with so much passion that it just makes me want to sit back and watch her for hours. And she is so clever! I could never fight like her -” He stopped, as if he realized what he just said. “Uh, I mean. . .” 

She froze, the makeup clattering to the ground. A tiny, practical part of her brain cried out as the foundation cracked but it was drown out by the flood of emotions that filled the rest of her head. She could barely hear his concerned question over the erratic beating of her heart. “Chaton?” she finally choked out.

Several emotions flashed through his face in the next second. Distress, confusion and finally, elation. “My lady?” He asked hesitantly, a beautifully Chat-like grin spreading across his face. 

She nodded, a smile of her own so large it made her cheeks hurt. 

The sudden angry buzzing of a cell phone rang out and Adrien reached down to answer it, out of instinct. 

“Adrien.” Nathalie’s impatient voice came from the phone. “We’re outside. Are you ready?”

“Uh, yeah, I’ll, uh, be there in a second.” He said in a daze, never taking his eyes off of Marinette. 

As soon as the called ended, she launched herself at him, arms around him and lips on his. If there was any doubt about their identities before, it was shattered at the familiar feeling of the kiss. Their tongues danced and their hands roamed. She tangled her’s in his neat hair, as if wanting to make it more familiarly messy. He pushed her against the locker, feeling his body pressed against hers and relishing the ability to hold his bare hands against her. 

Finally, they pulled apart, hot breath mingling as they held their foreheads against each other. 

“You have to go.” She said, reluctantly. 

“I don’t wanna.” He said, leaning into another kiss. 

This time Marinette pulled away quickly. “We’ll have plenty of time later. I don’t want to get you in trouble.” She wanted to kick her sense of responsibility. She could just stay here and kiss him for hours but she had to be practical. 

Adrien (Chat!) frowned. “You’re right.” He started to pull away but pulled her back for a quick, fierce kiss. “Sorry.” He said, grinning again. “I . . . I’m just so happy.” His eyes were soft in a way that made her stomach flip. “Of all people, it’s you!” He laughed joyfully.

She joined in with his laughter. “You idiot.” She said affectionately, joy filling her so completely she felt like she was going to burst. The phone in his pocket started buzzing again. “Get out of here.” She said, grabbing him by his shoulders and turning him around. 

He whined and she felt like her heart was going to explode with love. “We'll talk after school?” He asked desperately.

“Definitely.” She grabbed his bag and shoved it into his hands. “Now, skat.” She swatted his butt, blushing at her boldness. 

He laughed again and walked out of the locker room, turning around and blowing her a kiss before he reluctantly closed the door. 

Marinette slid down the nearest locker, her weak legs finally giving out. She just sat on the floor and smiled until her cheeks ached. 


End file.
